The Surprise of Love
by ME's cousin
Summary: Arwen is at home, reflecting on love. then ARAGORN comes. tons o' FLUFF. please REVIEW!


Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings. Not I. ::pouts::  
  
AN: this is a lovely one-poster that I wrote a long time ago and recently decided to type it. It has FLUFF! (I'm sorry that all of my stories have to do with Aragorn returning from ranger-ing and such....)  
  
This is dedicated to Rose-Arwen-Padme, who inspired me to share my fics with the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night air was cool and dark in Rivendell. The house of Elrond was peaceful and quiet; the only movement you could hear outside was the whisper of the wind and the swaying of trees. The flowers surrounding the house had a heavy fragrance which lifted up to a high window. The scent was inhaled deeply by a dark haired maiden, clothed in lavender and looking misty eyed. This maiden was Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people.  
  
Arwen was not the only inhabitant in the room, her maid Linwe was also nearby, mending one of Arwen's gowns. Linwe was Arwen's confident in many things, and tonight in particular she was going to be.  
  
Arwen turned away from the window and sighed. The dreamy look had not left her face and she looked ready to let a big secret roll off her tongue. Arwen leaped across the room and spoke to Linwe,  
  
"Linwe, have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, my lady."  
  
"Oh, Linwe you're missing so much!" she exclaimed. Arwen was fluttering and almost jumping as she spoke. "Would you like to hear about it?"  
  
"If it would please you to tell me," the maid replied. Arwen gave her a glance. "Oh, of course I want to know, please tell me." Arwen smiled at this response and started to talk.  
  
"Linwe, it's a wonderful feeling. It's like being beyond happy all the time. He's the only thing you can think of and you want to jump for joy when his name is mentioned. You're always floating in romanticism, and anxious to see him and speak to him. You want to touch his hand and look into his eyes." Linwe's eyes grew wide.  
  
"And when you do see him?" she asked.  
  
"When you see him, well, you lose everything that you had planned out to say, but it all goes well anyway. Somehow he says something perfect to you, something that makes you melt into his arms. You look deep into his eyes and you feel his looking straight back into yours. And when you're not with him, you get nervous."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"It's a good kind of nervous. Almost like, what would you do if he left your life. But that feeling goes away as soon as you see him."  
  
"Arwen, is the 'he' you speak of Aragorn?" Linwe asked timidly. Arwen laughed.  
  
"Who else? No other name could cross my lips while speaking of love. It is Aragorn I love, but now he is far away, and I will await his return patiently, and think of him hourly until he is back."  
  
"He is not as distant as you think." came a voice from the opposite end of the room. Arwen and Linwe jumped at the sound. Across the room was a tall man, hooded and cloaked. Linwe was frightened at first but Arwen recognized the man before he even lowered his hood.  
  
"Estel!" she shrieked, surprised and excited. "What are you doing here? How are you here?" He walked over to her and took off his hood, exposing his travel-weathered face. Arwen thought he looked spectacular.  
  
"Arwen say that again. Tell me that you love me. Because I love you. That's why I'm here. I had to see you." Arwen smiled and said softly,  
  
"I love you." And then she bent her face upwards and they shared a sweet kiss. Both forgot that Linwe was still in the room with them, in fact, they had forgotten the world existed altogether. They broke apart and Linwe quietly left the room to leave the couple to talk (well, sort of talk) to one another.  
  
Arwen gazed into Aragorn's eyes and felt everything that she had just described. Aragorn looked back and reflected on how heart-felt her speech was, and what it meant to him. But then Arwen realized,  
  
"Estel, you have to go."  
  
"But I've only just arrived." He protested.  
  
"But if my father finds you here-"  
  
"It wouldn't matter because I would be with the one I love, who loves me back." Arwen couldn't object after that, the way he was looking at her made her forget everything she said and stumble over her words.  
  
"Alright, you win." Aragorn lifted her head again for another kiss and tasted her tongue in his mouth. They didn't break apart as fast this time, but slowly intensified. When they finally did let go, both were panting for breath and clasping each other's hands.  
  
"If only we could spend all our nights like this." Arwen sighed dreamily.  
  
"If so," Aragorn replied, "it would be a happy world."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: well that's the end. I know they were a little out of character. Ok, a lot out of character. But this is FAN FICTION. Now, guess what would be great? If you reviewed!  
  
REVIEW!! YAY! 


End file.
